Running with the Wild Things
by The Great Weiss Shark
Summary: Ruby has a lot on her plate as the current acting student council president and head of the disciplinary committee. It also doesn't help that her father's the principal. So when a new girl with an attitude shows up at Signal Academy, it's up to Ruby to reign her in. But will she tame this girl or will she end up running with the wild things?


**Running with the Wild Things**

_**The Great Weiss Shark**_

* * *

The first time Ruby met Weiss, she looked like the sort of girl her daddy told her to avoid, and he was right.

Weiss hit Signal Academy like an asteroid, shaking the school from the ground up. She was gorgeous beyond belief and smart as a whip, but acted like your typical high school delinquent with nothing to lose except the key to her future. Weiss swore too much, smoked too much, and skipped most of her classes, which was unfortunate because her grades were impeccable; nothing but straight A's all around. The girl was also extremely athletic, breaking records left and right like they were hearts.

So it comes to no surprise that Weiss quickly made a name for herself and caught the attention of another troubled student: Cinder Fall, a second year senior with a penchant for mischief. At first, people were worried they'd band together to terrorize the school, but it soon became apparent that all Weiss wanted was to be left alone.

The disciplinary committee and quite a few teachers agreed the best course of action was to make sure people gave Weiss plenty of breathing room, but Ruby found that cowardly and unacceptable. As head of the committee and student body president, Ruby put it upon herself to make sure Weiss behaved. She made it a habit to "accidentally" bump into Signal's Snarling Beast and meddle in her affairs, whether it was something as small as a dress code violation or something more serious like a fight...

"Back off, Little Red Riding Snitch!" Cinder screamed in Ruby's face, the smell of cigarette smoke heavy on her tongue.

"I am not budging, Cinder!" Ruby shouted over the other girl, standing firm. "This is unacceptable behaviour, and you know it!"

"Ugh, fine, have it your way then!" Cinder reeled back and lunged at the girl standing in her way. Ruby instinctively threw her arms in front of her face, but the only one who screamed out in pain was Cinder. "Get off of me, Schnee!"

"Not a chance in hell, you fucking bitch!" Weiss snarled, her forearm pressed against Cinder's throat. "Keep Ruby out of whatever shit you have with me."

"Then tell your girlfriend to mind her own goddamn business!" Cinder yelled back, kneeing Weiss in the gut hard. Weiss let out a choked scream, clutching her stomach as Cinder shoved her off. She scrambled to her feet with the help of one of her lackeys, panting like she just ran a marathon. "Serves you right."

"God, you fucking suck…" Weiss groaned.

"Weiss, don't," Ruby warned.

Cinder leaned on Emerald's shoulder for support until she caught her breath. And when she did, Cinder began lording over her fallen opponent despite the fact she'd been losing until Ruby butted in. Weiss wasn't going to take this lying down though. She looked up at Cinder with a burning hate and spat on her shoe, smirking briefly before getting a swift kick in the face.

"You bitch!" Cinder screamed in disgust.

Weiss used the kick's momentum to right herself on her knees, letting out a weak chuckle as she wiped the blood off on her sleeve. Cinder watched Weiss warily, her body tense in case Weiss retaliated.

"That all you got, Cindy?" Weiss asked, her breathing shallow. She grinned at her tormentor then grimaced when she felt more blood seep out and dribble down her chin. She swiped her sleeve across the cut again but ultimately gave up when it wouldn't stop.

Cinder's face scrunched into a nasty snarl. "Oh, I'll show you what I've got—"

"ENOUGH!" Ruby stepped in between the two fighting students again and held her arms out wide to act as a barrier and warning. "This has gone on long enough! The teachers are on their way, so everyone here better be prepared for the worst _detentions_ of their lives!"

"Tch, fuckin' narc," Mercury sneered. When Ruby didn't back down or show an ounce of fear, he shoved his hands into his pockets and jerked his head towards the nearest exit. "Let's go, guys. Daddy's little girl might've ratted us out but that doesn't mean we should make it easy for 'em to catch us."

Mercury flipped Ruby the bird and, in a final act of defiance, kicked a locker on his way out. He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving his friends to deal with Weiss and Ruby alone.

"He's right, Cinder," Emerald said, tugging on her friend's arm so they could follow after Mercury.

Cinder looked between Emerald's pleading eyes and the broken girl smirking triumphantly behind Ruby. Her eye twitched.

"Watch it, Cinder," Ruby warned when she caught the look. She instinctively blocked Weiss from view in case Cinder got any funny ideas, but Weiss decided to act like a child and peek out from behind her.

Cinder growled in frustration and tore her arm out of Emerald's hands. "This isn't over, Schnee," she said, shoving Emerald aside.

When the hallway doors closed behind Cinder and Emerald, Ruby let out the breath she'd been holding and sunk to her knees in relief. She thanked the gods profusely, swearing she'd seen her life flash before her eyes; it was brief and horribly uneventful, with nothing to note except for all the parts including Weiss. That was when her moment of reprieve ended and she remembered why her life was in danger in the first place.

"Weiss!" Spinning around, Ruby scrambled towards the other girl and reached out to her, but her hand was slapped away without a second thought. "Ow! Why?!"

"_'Why'_? Because maybe you're a _fucking_ idiot who needlessly endangered herself, that's why!" Weiss shouted shrilly, her split lip reopening. "Ah, fuck!" Ruby pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and offered it to Weiss but that got slapped away too. "I don't want it."

"My…"

Ruby had a reputation for being a kind and patient person who never let her temper get the better of her but seeing her favourite handkerchief tossed aside, much like her help, vexed her. Ruby felt her left eye twitch.

"You're so annoying," Weiss grumbled, spitting out the blood she lick off.

"I was just trying to help!" Ruby shouted, recoiling away from the spit wad in disgust.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Weiss shouted just as loud, splitting her lip open _again_. "Mother fuck!"

Ruby stared at her awful, misguided high school crush in utter defeat. There was no helping this girl, she decided. Weiss Schnee was a lost cause just like Cinder and her misfits.

"Well, I gave it to you anyway," Ruby sighed, standing up by herself.

Weiss grunted and got up too, but Cinder had hit her harder than she anticipated and her legs buckled beneath her like two sticks on uneven ground. Ruby caught her easily enough, her reflexes kicking before she even knew what she was doing, but that was apparently the wrong move because the moment Ruby laid her hands on Weiss, she snapped.

"What are you doing, you dolt?! Let go of me!" Weiss screamed, flailing her arms to try and slip out of Ruby's grasp. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Ruby quickly dropped Weiss and stepped away with her hands held up to avoid angering her further. The last thing she needed was for Weiss to lose her temper and start throwing fists. The girl had a mean right hook and Ruby never wanted to be at the receiving end of one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt!" Ruby explained in a rush. "I wasn't trying to do anything—honest!"

"I'm already hurt," Weiss muttered as she picked herself up and stabilized herself against a locker.

Whatever else Weiss had to say about her injuries went unsaid. The withering look on her bruised face was more than enough for Ruby to understand that she was at fault. Weiss was a fighter, Ruby knew that and she fully intended to apologize for getting her injured later, but that still didn't make it okay for Weiss to act so passive aggressive. Weiss wasn't the victim here, she was the perpetrator. Both her and Cinder need to face the consequences, it just grated on Ruby's nerves that she was in this position in the first place.

Closing her eyes, Ruby sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She hated the way Weiss looked at her. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve any of this crap because, in all honesty, what else was she supposed to do in that situation? It was her literal job to keep the peace. So even if she didn't have a stupid, nonsensical crush on Weiss, she _still_ would have acted because it was the right thing to do.

"You don't have to be such a raging mean person, Weiss," Ruby muttered, her frustration finally bleeding into her friendly tone. "I was just doing my job."

"Your job? Don't make me laugh," Weiss scoffed dismissively. "You're a glorified hall monitor at best"

Ruby glared at Weiss, unimpressed. "I _am_ a hall monitor."

"That's not something you should be proud of," Weiss said as she turned to leave.

Ruby sighed again, not at all bothered by the insult. People made fun of hall monitors all the time, that wasn't new. And plus, she'd been called much worse things in the past but coming from Weiss? She was getting let off easy. Perhaps as a subtle "thank you" for standing up for her or, and Ruby desperately hoped it was this, she was beginning to melt the ice around Weiss' heart.

"Does this make you the big bad wolf then?"

Weiss looked over her shoulder with a wolfish grin and a raised eyebrow. "Are you asking me to eat you?"

"Yes," Ruby deadpanned.

"I—_what_?!" Weiss blurted out, tripping over her feet clumsily.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Ruby said with a nonchalant shrug; however, her thoughts were anything but nonchalant. She had never seen Weiss act so unscripted—she was almost _normal. _

"Watch your words, Ruby Rose," Weiss warned as she scrambled to reclaim her calm, "or else someone might think you're flirting with me."

Weiss tried to play it off as a joke, but the blush on her face was so telling Ruby couldn't take her seriously even if she wanted to.

"Oh, there's nothing to misunderstand here," Ruby stated, wiping away a tear. Metaphorically, Ruby would call that tear her "last fuck to give," but realistically, she knew she was just scared of how Weiss would take her sudden confession.

Weiss blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm honestly not even trying to hide it anymore—haven't been for weeks actually," Ruby continued boldly. Though, in truth, she was dying inside. Flirty, confident Ruby did not exist. Not in this world or any other world. This was a fabrication created by stress, hormones, and a few too many late-night romcoms with Penny. Nothing was real here except for the feelings she was trying so desperately to express.

"W-What?!" Weiss exclaimed, sputtering like a red faced fish out of water.

Ruby laughed into her fist, eyes lighting up in amusement. "I'm starting to think your smartass attitude is more ass than smart."

"What?!"

"I mean, come on, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, playing it up to hide her nervousness. She hoped Weiss was too shell-shocked by her admission to notice she was literally shaking in her boots. "Even Cinder picked up on it and that girl's just a little more self absorbed than you."

"What?!"

"And that's the third time you've shouted that," Ruby pointed out as smugly as she could, emulating Weiss' confidence. "Are you confused or something? Because I can clarify it for you in simpler terms—if you'd like that is."

That snapped Weiss out of her stupor. "No," she said. "That's not necessary."

"Oh, it wouldn't be any trouble."

"Ugh, you are so weird!" Weiss groaned in exasperation, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Maybe," Ruby murmured thoughtfully as she fell into step with her not-so-secret crush. Weiss glared at her and their close proximity but didn't say anything about it. "You know, you're pretty weird too." Weiss grunted in response, her eyes focused on the path before them. She kept to herself, putting one foot in front of the other, not saying a word. "Like, you're really smart, but you don't apply yourself. You're pretty too," Ruby mumbled that last bit to herself hesitantly, eyes flitting between the floor and Weiss' bruised knuckles.

When Weiss didn't immediately vivisect her for the compliment, Ruby couldn't supress the giddiness that vibrated throughout her body. She'd been dying to tell Weiss how beautiful she thought she was for so long, and now that she did, there wasn't much else she was scared to admit. Well, maybe a few things, but those were better left for… "me time."

"I've done enough school work," Weiss replied quietly, ignoring the compliment completely, though her cheeks did have a rosy tinge to them.

Ruby looked at Weiss curiously hoping she'd elaborate further, but all she did was shrug and open the door standing in their way. Ruby carefully slipped in after Weiss, scared she'd get a door slammed in her face but was pleasantly surprised when Weiss had the decency to hold it open for her.

"Thanks," Ruby murmured gratefully, hoping her blush wasn't too noticeable.

"Don't mention it," Weiss grumbled, stuffing her hands into her skirt pockets after letting the door go. "Because if you do, I'll make sure to start slamming doors into your face."

Ruby didn't have to worry about her blush anymore because she immediately paled at the threat. "Uh, got'cha," she gulped, touching her nose.

Weiss smirked at Ruby. "I take it you heard what happened to Jean?"

"It's Jaune," Ruby said, correcting Weiss without a second thought, "and yeah. It was actually pretty gross. His nose swelled up so bad he got sent home; I think you broke it."

"Hah!"

A sickening feeling welled within Ruby when she saw the way Weiss' smirk widened with sadistic glee. She saw the same spark Cinder carried in Weiss' eyes and thought back to all the times Weiss stooped as low as her. But there were also times where Weiss showed a kindness Cinder could never hope to recreate.

"Look, I'm not trying to judge you or anything, but that was pretty mean, even for you," Ruby said carefully with her fists clenched in determination. She stood straighter and schooled her voice, hoping the firm tone would help convey her message to the kindness buried deep within Weiss. Ruby wasn't a school girl in love right now, she was the student council president with a student in need of counselling. "I get he's been pestering you, it's been bothering me too, but he didn't deserve what you did to him."

Weiss regarded Ruby with a thoughtful look of respect, but the words that came out of her mouth weren't the ones Ruby hoped for.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Weiss said with her brows furrowed together. She turned on her heel abruptly, startling Ruby when she walked into her space. And when Ruby backed away, Weiss languidly followed after her like a hunter with its prey cornered. "Did he tell you what he said to me?" she asked with her head cocked to the left. When she didn't get a response, Weiss sighed and took another step, forcing Ruby to do the same. "Well, did he?"

Breathing in sharply, Ruby shook her head, afraid of what Weiss would do to her if she said the wrong thing. There was something _off_ about the way Weiss spoke. Ruby could handle mean words, icy stares, and cold shoulders—she'd bring a parka and some hot cocoa—but in-your-face, nonaggression from the undisputed Queen of Frostbite?

Ruby pressed her back flat against the locker and held her breath. Weiss smiled at her sweetly. If this were a dream, Ruby would've been over the shattered moon. But this was reality, and Weiss Schnee never smiled.

"He said, and I quote: 'every good woman deserves a good man.' " Weiss slammed her fist down next to Ruby's head, her bruised knuckles white as a bloodstained sheet.

The locker rattled violently beneath Ruby, but aside from jumping in place and letting out an "eep," she didn't budge. Weiss was thoroughly surprised by her tenacity and it showed on her face when she leaned in close—close enough for Ruby to smell her cherry lip-gloss and feel her breath.

Ruby gulped, valiantly fighting back the urge to look down from Weiss' stormy blue eyes to her supple, glossy pink lips. They were only a few inches apart—three and a half if her math was right—and Ruby always did like cherries, though not as much as strawberries, but they were a close second. Now, Weiss _and _strawberries, however… _damn it_._ Not the time!_

"He said to 'give him a chance,' " Weiss continued, "because he could _fix_ me."

The way Weiss spat out the word "fix" sent a shiver running down Ruby's spine.

"Weiss…" she whimpered, staring deep into the angry blue eyes she hoped to soothe someday, "you're scaring me."

It was the truth, and Ruby was glad she said it, but it hurt her deep because she knew Weiss would never lay a hand on her. But fear was fear, and Ruby was terrified.

"I…" Weiss stopped and immediately backed away from Ruby, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her shoulder length white hair. "I'm sorry," she apologized, exhaling out of frustration, "I didn't… I didn't mean to… I—just leave me alone, Ruby!"

Weiss ran off without another word, leaving Ruby alone with her many, many thoughts. She was rooted in place trying to decide whether or not she should go after Weiss, but her feet ultimately made the choice for her.

Ruby took off like a bullet, barreling down the hallway, chasing Weiss down like her life depended on it. She saw her take a hard left at the end of the hall and heard the distinctive sound of a heavy metal door opening and shutting. Ruby knew that sound and picked up her pace.

When she got to the door, she took a deep, calming breath and pushed it open. The smell of chlorine hit Ruby hard, but she didn't have time to dally; Weiss was in the pool area making a beeline for the emergency exit.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted, her hand held out as she jogged towards Weiss.

Weiss let out an angry groan and spun around on her heel, glaring icy daggers at Ruby. "Didn't I tell you to stop—and don't run in the pool! You could slip and—"

She didn't get a chance to finish her warning.

Ruby fell on her back hard, smacking her head in the process. She felt wet all over and hoped to God it was water and not blood.

"You complete and utter dolt!" Weiss shrieked in a panic. She dashed to Ruby's side to help her up, but stopped when she saw the goofy look on Ruby's lovestruck face. "Ew, stop looking at me like that. You're being creepy."

"You care about me," Ruby teased through the pain. She weakly pushed herself up on her elbows and stared deep into Weiss' eyes, loving how she looked reflected within them.

"No."

"Gasp!" Ruby gasped, her hand pressed against her chest dramatically. "You totally do care!"

"I'm done here," Weiss said with a fresh blush dusting her cheeks. After seeing Ruby was okay, she got up to go, but a weak tug on her sleeve stopped her. "What is it now, Ruby?"

"W-Wait, please!" Ruby pleaded, stuttering over her words like she bathed in ice water. "I-I was only messing with you."

"I can see that," Weiss muttered, yanking her sleeve back with more force than necessary. A guilty look crossed her face for a second when Ruby lurched forward but it was quickly replaced with her typical fury. "Stay away from me, Ruby."

"Why?"

"Because I _don't_ like you."

The blunt statement hit Ruby harder than she expected it to. After weeks of hopeless pining and wistful thinking, this was it. This was the big, final rejection she'd been dreading—the one that would officially break her heart and turn her into every sad cliché possible.

"I _never _liked you," Weiss added with extra emphasis. "And quite frankly, you creep me out."

Gulping, Ruby sat there for a moment to digest what she'd heard. She knew rejection would hurt, she just didn't expect it would feel like having her heart punched out and replaced with a gaping black hole that sucked all the warmth and life out of her until she was as cold as ice—as cold as Weiss.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby wiped away a few stray tears. She tried to put on a brave face, but the tears kept coming with no end in sight. At least she wasn't snivelling or leaking snot, now _that_ would be embarrassing.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you watching me," Weiss continued with an aggravated sigh, shaking her head. "I see you in the halls, the cafeteria—fuck! I even see you in my—" Weiss cut the sentence off there with an angry stomp.

"In your what?" Ruby asked with downcast eyes. Weiss quirked an eyebrow at her like Ruby had asked her a question for a statement she didn't make. "In your _what_, Weiss?" Ruby repeated more forcefully than the last.

"Nothing," Weiss muttered stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Ruby stood up in a rush to get away from Weiss but realized her mistake too late. Her foot slipped out from under her with an ear piercing squeak, the sole slick.

"_Shit_."

For a moment, just before her head hit the water, all Ruby could see was Weiss. It was like a movie where the film freezes just before the hero falls. Falls in love? To their doom? Possibly both in this case because Ruby couldn't swim.

But Weiss was so beautiful when she wasn't pretending to be cold and disaffected. Ruby could see the panic clear in the blue eyes she loved. Her heart skipped a beat.

If she could, she'd take a frame out of this scene and keep it in her pocket forever because it was here that Ruby realized Weiss cared about her. And maybe, just maybe, what Weiss was trying to tell her before was that she saw her in her dreams.

Ruby could picture it now. The two of them tangled in an embrace, kissing with reckless abandon, not caring if anybody saw them. Weiss would push her up against something and Ruby would moan her name and bury her hands in her silky hair. Then they'd…

Time unfroze but before her consciousness got washed away, Ruby heard her name being shouted out, loud and clear.

"Ruby!"

The world became shrouded by a violent stream of bubbles, each one excitedly vying to be the first to reach the surface. Everything was hazy and all Ruby could hear was the water enveloping her, pulling her down deeper and deeper until her back hit the bottom.

Ruby's eyes were open just wide enough for her to see the halogen lights shimmering high above her. It was comforting, in a strange out of body sense. She reached out to one, hoping to catch it like a firefly, but she caught a great white instead.

Weiss immediately dove in after Ruby, swiping through the water like an experienced diver. She caught the hand Ruby held out and pulled her up towards her with a harsh jerk. Ruby went with her willingly, pushing up to help Weiss so she didn't pop her arm out with all the tugging. Once Ruby was within reach, Weiss wrapped her left arm around Ruby's waist and held her close.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak and voice her gratitude, but Weiss quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from losing any more precious air. The irritated look on Weiss' gorgeous face told Ruby to stop and wait till they surfaced, but when did Ruby Rose ever wait? She pried the hand off, gave it a little squeeze, and shook her head. It was now or never.

"Weiss," Ruby said, the last of her breath escaping, "I really like you."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, pointed her ear, then waved her hand in the water like it was the most obvious thing in the world. If Ruby could sigh, she would, but since she couldn't, she did the next best thing and kissed other girl soundly. Weiss reaction was less than stellar though. She pushed Ruby away and yelped in surprise, breaking the kiss with a horde of bubbles that obscured their vision.

Seeing the air leaving Weiss' mouth reminded Ruby of the burning tightness spreading throughout her chest. She pinched her nose shut and urgently tugged on Weiss' sleeve. Thankfully, the incessant jostling worked, snapping Weiss out just in time.

Ruby's head broke through the surface first with Weiss following soon after but without the dramatic gasp for air. They shook the excess water out of their hair like a pair of drenched dogs and panted like one too. Ruby made sure to cling to Weiss extra hard in case she went back under.

"Take slow breaths and stay calm," Weiss instructed as she pushed her bangs back and wiped her face. Ruby nodded her head. "Don't worry, I have you."

Weiss waded them to the nearest pool ladder as quickly as she could. When they were within reach, Weiss held Ruby as she grabbed hold of the handrail, not letting go until she was sure Ruby was safe.

"I thought I was going to die!" Ruby gasped between breaths, her eyes closed from exhaustion.

"What did you say?"

"I said I thought I was going to—"

"Not that, you dolt!" Weiss shouted. "I meant when we were down there before y-you… why did you do that?"

Ruby warily open her eyes expecting the worst death glare in her life to date, but instead she was greeted by a shivering red faced Weiss who could barely look her way.

"Wha…?"

"I asked you what you said down there," Weiss repeated. "Are you deaf—did the water clog up that empty head of yours?"

Heat welled up within Ruby's cheeks as she recalled those few unforgettable seconds and the bravery it took to do what she did. She tried to muster up that same courage, but her reserves were empty.

"Answer me," Weiss impatiently commanded. Ruby huddled closer to the railing, muttering something to herself quietly. Weiss ran a hand through her hair and slapped the water. "Answer me properly, god damn it!"

"I said 'I like you,' okay?" Ruby said a little clearer, though her eyes still avoided Weiss.

"And the kiss?"

Ruby flinched, recalling the way Weiss practically screamed at her. "I'm sorry…"

"You really are a world class idiot, aren't you?!" Weiss shouted, splashing Ruby. "You couldn't have waited until we were out of the water? I mean, honestly, who does that? This isn't a movie."

"Huh?" Ruby wiped the water off her face and stared at Weiss dumbfounded. "Would it have made a difference?"

"Probably," Weiss muttered demurely, hugging the handrail.

"Then," Ruby gulped, reaching towards Weiss, "can I try that again?"

"Do what you want."

"I really like you," Ruby confessed, crossing the distance between them. She plucked the hair clinging to Weiss' cheek off and tucked it behind her ear, taking the chance to caress her in the process. She felt Weiss shudder and hoped it was because of her and not the water. "I've liked you for a long time actually."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Weiss asked, leaning into Ruby's touch.

"Because I was afraid you'd hate me," Ruby answered as honestly as she could. "I know I give you hard time in the halls and in classes, but I only do it because I care. The others might have given up on you, but I haven't. I've seen the real you, Weiss. Underneath all the ice and snark, is someone that's too good to be messing around like Cinder. Your grades are amazing, and your so beautiful it literally hurts to look at you sometimes." Weiss blushed at the compliment and shied away, but Ruby tilted her chin back towards her. "I don't know your story or why you've decided to push everyone away—I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through—I just want you to know that I… I'm not _afraid_. I can handle everything you throw at me—even the curve balls."

Weiss covered her face with a hand and sank back into the water to avoid listening to any more of Ruby's romantic babble. Ruby rolled her eyes and bopped the top of Weiss head before taking a deep breath to follow after her. She got this far, she wasn't going to let Weiss escape now.

Once she was under, Ruby forced her eyes to open and immediately smiled at what she saw. She must've looked ridiculous though with her cheeks puffed out like an overstuffed chipmunk, but Weiss was too busy having an existential crisis to notice her. Ruby couldn't blame her. If their roles been reversed, Ruby would've fled—or drowned.

Ruby tapped on Weiss' shoulder and waited until she turned her way to point back to the surface. The adorable blush Weiss sported faded away, letting out what Ruby could only assume was an underwater sigh.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Ruby deflated her cheeks and gave Weiss her best "I'm sorry for being stupid" smile. It had gotten her out of many awkward situations before so this shouldn't be any different. Because, really, what's more awkward than showing the girl you like a ridiculous face during a serious conversation with feelings on the line? Nothing. Ruby only hoped that this wasn't the make or break moment that defined whatever it was they were closing in on.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait too long to see how her gamble turned out.

Weiss rolled her eyes, grabbed a fistful of Ruby's shirt and dragged her forward for a kiss Ruby didn't see coming. It was as surprising as their first kiss and lasted just as long, but it carried a completely different meaning.

When the kiss ended, they both rushed to the surface and gasped for air.

"My dreams," Weiss said suddenly. Her face was bright red again, and her lips were trembling as she spoke, but she didn't dare look away.

Curious, Ruby looked at Weiss and tilted her head, wondering where this was all coming from.

"Earlier, you asked me what I-I was trying to say—I see you in my dreams," Weiss clarified in a flustered rush. "I don't remember when it started, but I can't get you out of my head. I-I look for you wherever I go in this godforsaken school, and I get this weird feeling whenever I see you."

"Like butterflies in your stomach?"

"More like electricity," Weiss chuckled weakly. "I think I get excited when I catch you staring at me… I don't know, you have a lot of friends and everyone likes you, so you're probably not looking at me—but it feels like you do!" Weiss let out a frustrated groan. "Are you watching me—y'know, when our eyes kind of meet, or am I just dreaming all of this up?"

Ruby cupped Weiss' cheek and carefully brushed the scar adorning her left eye. "You're not dreaming," she said softly. "I look for you in the crowd, and when I find you, I can't look away. Even if it's just a glimpse, seeing you brightens my day…"

"Even when I end up doing something stupid?"

"Yeah, even when you end up doing something stupid." Ruby let out a long contented sigh as she rested her forehead against Weiss'. "You've given me more headaches than precalc, and you're an honest to god pain in the ass sometimes, but I wouldn't change you for the world."

Weiss grunted in response and pushed away from Ruby before hoisted herself out of the pool in one swift motion. She held her hand out to help Ruby up next. Ruby looked at the pool ladder then at Weiss and her perfectly manicured hand with a steadily growing smirk that made Weiss blush.

"Are you going to accept my help or not?" Weiss asked, her nose crinkling.

Ruby eagerly took her hand but climbed out using the steps, not trusting herself to do what Weiss did. "If you wanted hold my hand," she said, keeping an eye on where she stood, "you should've just asked."

"I'm asking you now," Weiss grumbled, giving Ruby's hand a little tug and squeeze.

They stared at each other and their joined hands in awkward silence, though neither of them dared to let go.

"Soo, uh, were are we going?" Ruby asked, mentally smacking herself for saying something so weird.

"_I'm_ cutting through the pool," Weiss answered in a clipped tone. "_You,_ however,are being weird by following me."

Ruby lifted their joined hands into view and shook them like a rattle. "That was then," she said, giving Weiss' hand a kiss, "what about now?"

"I…" Weiss gulped. Her eyes drifted down to avoid ruby's teasing gaze but caught sight of something much more embarrassing. "This doesn't make us friends," Weiss snapped, her eyes darting away from Ruby's wet t-shirt and the black lace she could see peeking beneath it.

Ruby chuckled nervously, knowing exactly where Weiss' eyes were. She wasn't any less guilty though. Weiss was wearing a really cute light blue bra with white roses embroidered on the cup, and knowing Weiss, that bra matched more than just her eyes and hair.

"I don't kiss friends," Ruby said, swallowing the lump in her throat as she tore her eyes away from Weiss' fancy bra. "Or anyone really."

"Whatever," Weiss grumbled, tugging on Ruby's hand like a leash. "Let's go see if there's a towel somewhere. I know idiots don't catch colds, but I'd still like to avoid getting my bike wet."

"Are you calling yourself stupid?"

"Yeah," Weiss answered. "Because only an idiot would take this long to realize the girl they liked likes them back."

Ruby blushed, her eyes widening. "So… you like me back?"

"I wouldn't be holding your hand if I didn't."

"Then can you say it to me straight?"

"'_Straight'_?" Weiss asked with a teasing smirk.

"I mean," Ruby blushed even harder. "Ugh! You know what I mean!"

Laughing to herself quietly, Weiss stepped closer to Ruby and touched her cheek, bringing their joined hands up to her chest. She stared deep into Ruby's eyes and said, with no pretenses, "I like you a lot, Ruby."

"I like you a lot too, Weiss," Ruby replied a second later. "Though, I guess you could say you leave me breathless."

Weiss smiled, seemingly pleased by the confession. "I'm going to push you back into the water."

"What?" Ruby blinked, immediately regretting her joke. "No, I was joking! I can't swim—Weiss…? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Weiss took a few steps back towards the pool, the smile on her face widening. "Breathless, eh?"

"Weiss…?" Ruby gulped. She tried to get her hand back, but Weiss refused to let go.

"How about a swimming lesson since we're here?"

"Nope. Nope. Nope!"

"Too late!" Weiss threw her arms around Ruby's waist and jumped, back first, into the pool.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed out in abject horror a second before they hit the water with a big splash.

Ruby clung to Weiss for dear life and smacked her hard on the arm when she heard her gurgled laughter. Weiss winced in pain but kept laughing nevertheless. Ruby glared at her girlfriend as best she could under the heavily chlorinated water but melted when she saw the peaceful smile on Weiss' face.

Weiss looked so light and airy floating in the water without a care, like she'd finally been returned to where she belonged. She ran her fingers through Ruby's hair and turned her smile towards her. Ruby rested her head on Weiss' shoulder and closed her eyes, basking under the gentle touch for a few seconds.

When she opened her eyes again, Ruby reached out and cupped Weiss' face, stroking her bottom lip with a thumb. She stared at Weiss' lips longingly, thinking of their last kiss and how right it felt. Weiss tightened her hold around Ruby's waist in anticipation. They locked eyes and everything after that was a blur.

* * *

**Running with the Wild Things and First Time at a Second Chance are the two stories I really want to flesh out the most. Though, right now, I'm leading towards Second Chance... baah, idk, I want to do both. Help me decide by letting me know in the comments.**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
